30 Days to Kill
by angelson1992
Summary: Hiashi has made a deal with naruto that if he couldn't kill him, he gets to marry Hinata. Hiashi now has 30 days left to kill him and is pulling out his best tricks to get him. Come see who will win. I might add a lemon or two. not likely though.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-If you think that I own Naruto, then you should be wearing a hug yourself jacket. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha.

* * *

"Ahhhhh," Hinata screamed as she saw Naruto jump into her window. In that instant, Hiashi came running in and instantly saw Naruto. He ran up to Naruto and killed him before he even saw it coming. Holy Shit, Hinata screamed in her head as she saw Naruto, her only love, lying on the floor dead. Just then, Naruto turned into a puff of smoke.

"What?" Hiashi screamed in anger, how did that brat confuse my Byukugan eye with a clone, again. When I find that kid, he will had better be a fast runner because I will hunt his butt down. (in fact, that wasn't a clone, Naruto combined his clone and replacement jutsus to make a teleportation jutsu and Hiashi had no idea) Hiashi stormed out of the room, upset that he yet again failed to kill Naruto. He and Naruto have been playing a "game" of cat and mouse for a few weeks. They had made a deal that if Hiashi himself couldn't kill Naruto by the time that Hinata was 18, he would have permission to marry Hinata, and her 18th birthday was in one month exactly.

Hinata wasn't so thrilled by this bet at first, but when Naruto said that he had a trick up his sleeve, she started to calm down, but only a little bit.. Now that the time of her wedding was so close, she was already making preparations, and celebrating in her head.

Hiashi was also aware of his time limit. He had exactly 30 days to kill Naruto or lose his eldest daughter. He cursed himself for ever making that bet as he recollected that horrid day a few weeks before.

There was a party going on to celebrate the new year. Naruto came in with a bottle of wine that he had placed a jutsu on to temporally cause the drinker to lose all rational thought after only one sip. (it gets you drunk quick) He proposed a toast and made sure that he had poured a bit extra of his special wine into Hiashi's glass. "I would like to propose a drink to a year without any war," Hiashi stammered even worse than Hinata as he swayed back in forth just trying to keep his balance, much like everyone else except Hinata who didn't drink wine and Naruto who knew what was in the wine. Naruto just sat back and watched his plan unfold.

"I would like to propose a toast," a noblemen of the land of lightning said, just a drink as Hiashi, " a toast to a …," he had trailed off while looking at a bug that had flown by his face, then he realized that everyone was staring at him and continued, "I forgot what I was toasting," he said stupidly. Then he turned around and bent over backwards, looked right at Hiashi, and said, "I like clams and pickles" They all got up and started applauding and cheering. (damn they were drunk)

Now Naruto was getting impatient to put his plan into action; although, he did enjoy making the proudest and most noble of men look like complete idiots. Naruto then got a great idea of how to speed things up a bit. Naruto created a shadow clone and transformed made it go fetch some laxatives. Naruto changed his attitude and watched a show of men making complete retards of themselves.

When the clone came back with the laxatives, Naruto did a few hand signs and the plate of laxatives turned into a plate of red hot, big, fat, mouthwatering, succulent, perfectly seasoned, filling (or emptying because it is still laxative) lobster. He walked up to the table from his seat and put the plate down. Hiashi was too wasted to worry about the fact that they already ate the lobster. Naruto had another show because he had made the lobster look so good, that the nobles were now fighting over the last piece.

Each of the nobles got their fill and the laxatives were running through them and approaching the finish line. Hiashi took first place. The leader of the village of lightning came in second. Them came the kezekage. And it was a very close tie between all of the others. (good thing that they are in a mansion with plenty of bathrooms)

Meanwhile, Hinata had went up the stairs a while ago. The first thing that she tried to do was go to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen with all of the noise that was going one down stairs. Then she decided to do a bit of weight training, but that didn't happen, partly because the noise made it hard to concentrate, and partly because the fight downstairs was shaking the weights an making them fall over. So she then decided to go back to her room and get on her computer and surf the net. But when she got there, she found that the shaking from the fight had caused her computer to fall over. "Should've figured that out," she thought to herself. She gave up and was content with using her Byukugan eye to spy on Naruto and look just past his clothes. After she had enough of just looking, she somehow got up the courage to try to feel him. She went down the steps and she got as close as sitting right next to him. (which considering it's Hinata, is a whole lot) Then, she chickened out, which in this situation, is a very good thing. (or is it)

Naruto thought that it was about time that he put his plan into action. He reluctantly left Hinata and left to talk to Hiashi. Naruto wasn't as dumb as everyone thought that he was, he knew that Hinata liked him because he saw her countless times just staring at him. He also came to terms that he also had feelings with Hinata and that her father was the main obstacle against him getting to marry Hinata. This whole night was made to so that Naruto could get close enough to Hiashi to get him to lose his daughter.

He found Hiashi who was in the only bathroom that was on the very top floor. He waited for Hiashi to come out of the bathroom. When Hiashi came out, he looked like he had been to hell, fought the devil, and lost badly. His clothes where torn and he had brown spots everywhere in the bath room, his hands were dripping wet because he didn't dry them, and his face showed a deep struggle went on in there. Yet he was still a bit out of it from the wine.

This was Naruto's chance, the wine would wear off in a half hour and he had to out smart Hiashi before he regained all of his mental functions. "Hiashi-sama, I want to have Hinata's hand in marriage. Hiashi looks at Naruto and laughs.

"And why in the world would I do that?" Hiashi questioned in a way that annoyed Naruto a little, "I would kill you before you could even marry my daughter.

"Really" Naruto said with a very small hint of sarcasm, "would you want to put your money where your mouth is."

"What do you mean, 'put your money where your mouth is'"

"What I mean is, if you, with your own hands, can kill me or render me unable to go through the ceremony by Hinata's 18th birthday, you can do as you wish. But, if I am alive and well on the anniversary or her birth, I will have permission to marry her.

"Ha, I can kill this twerp in an instant," Hiashi thought to himself, " and I won't be reliable for his death because he agreed to this. It is win-win, for me" "Okay," he said happy with himself, "you have a deal"

"Good," said Naruto with a sly smile, "I have even taken the liberty of drawing up some papers." He took out the papers and Hiashi signed it, planning to kill Naruto the instant he was done writing his name. When he had finished, he turned to Naruto and in the blink of an eye, he soft fisted Naruto through the heart. He was then struck with a look of horror as Naruto vanished into a puff of smoke and the contract that he had just signed was gone.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!" he yelled, he had just signed a contract that could have him lose his daughter. He spent the rest of that week cursing himself.

Back in reality, Hiashi had 30 days to get rid of Naruto with his own hands and the countdown begins.

* * *

Well, this was my first chapter. I did this all at one time and this was my first time doing something like this so it was very hard. If you wan to, you can review but don't roast me. This should end up being about 30 chapters, a chapter for each day that Hiashi has to think of a way to kill Naruto before he losses his daughter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo I'm back and Hiashi is now on his 30 day time limit to pull out the best plans that he possibly can. And something unexpected, even by me.

* * *

Hiashi has just woken up and has one thing on his mind, killing Naruto. "I have to get that twurp if it is the last thing that I do." He said with his face as serious as ever, "but how can I do it. I gave him my word that I would do it with my own hands and I can't break my word even for my daughter (maybe Hanabi but not Hinata)." "Hmmmm," he said deep in thought, "Now that I think about it, when I looked at that contract, it was too long to only just say that I had to give him my daughter and that I had to kill him myself, what did he leave out?" he pondered. Then he remembered a jutsu that he invented. I put a few hand signs together and activated his Byukugan eye. After the procedure, his eye started to emit a light like a projector. He then placed a piece of paper where the projected image was and in and, poof, instant copy of the contract. Then he read it very carefully. It had all of what Naruto had stated and no more. "I guess he has gotten a bit more honest in his years of not playing tricks on people," he said surprised "NO matter, I still will not lose to him." "Now, to business, how can I guarantee that he will die." Hiashi thought about this for a long time. Then he got his plan.

Hiashi brought back his Byukugan eye and scanned the city from where he was standing and he found Naruto in the training field. "Good," he said to himself with obvious evil intent. In the blink of an eye, he went off to Naruto's apartment.

A few hour later

Naruto is tired and he is ready to get home. He is taking the slow way (the not jumping on roof tops way) and is just relaxing as he walked. He saw Hinata as he came by his favorite noodle shop. She was waiting for him to show up.

"H-h-hi Naruto-kun," she said with that stutter that Naruto adored.

"Hey Hinata-san," said Naruto with his signature smile.

"S-so how are things going with you," she said as her hand began to come together

"Not to bad at all Hinata-san, I have had a good day, I did a bit of training and I enjoyed my day with pretty much no danger," said very confidently.

"…" Hinata had just gotten lost in Naruto's electric blue eyes that always captivated her before and this time would be no exception.

"Hinata?" he asked kind of worried, " are you doing all right." This was enough to bring her back to reality with quite a jerk.

"Y-y-yes," she said very timidly, "thank you for caring."

"Ohhh, it was nothing, I really care about you Hinata," Naruto said.

"Y-y-you do?" she asked very excited.

"We-we-well, yes," he said calmly, "I have always liked you."

"Y-y-you have?" she asked with her heart now fluttering in her chest and her blood racing to her face.

"Yes," he said now more sure of himself, "I always thought that you were very smart, pretty, well articulated when you weren't talking to me, and," he paused and put his hands behind his head, "I always liked your eyes and the way that I feel when I look deep into them," he then, with lightning speed, was in front of Hinata, he took her hand in his and their bodies were mere millimeters apart, so close that, their hands, now together, were touching both of their chest, "like now." He said as finished his sentence and kissed Hinata for what seemed like an eternity.

All of this had happened so fast that Hinata's brain only understood the information about half way through the kiss and upon realizing all that had happened, her sudden elation caused her to give back to the kiss, just as much as Naruto put into it, prolonging and deepening the kiss as Hinata invited Naruto's tongue to play. As they intertwined in each other's mouths they laid down on the ground and stayed there for a while, barely even stopping to breathe. Around the 15 time that they had to breathe, they noticed how late it was and unhappily left each other.

"D-do y-you want to hang out sometime," she asked with her eyes to the ground.

"Sure," he said almost too eagerly.

"It's a date," she said so happy that she didn't even stutter.

"See you tomorrow," he said noticing that she didn't stutter but not making a comment on it. Then they walked off to their respective homes. Hinata got to her house and went to sleep like usual but Naruto had it a little different. Don't forget, Hiashi went to Naruto's house before. When he got in, the first he encountered was a multitude of throwing knives. He managed to dodge them and thought that he was safe, but the knives were attached to elastic wires that sent them flying at him from behind. He sensed this and did a triple midair back flip and dodged them all again. Then they returned, yet again, and Naruto barely avoided them this time. By this time, he was tired of it, so he took a star out of his pocket and he threw. They he did a few hand signs and said "weapon shadow clone no jutsu." Just then, the star multiplied into about a hundred different and very real stars and he cut every single elastic wire and the trap was over. Now that Naruto was a bit more cautious, he had a shadow clone take check every room very thoroughly and he found about 4 other traps and disarmed them all.

"Hiashi really outdid himself this time," Naruto said quite impressed as he got in his bed and had a peaceful sleep.

Yo, day number one is over. You got to admit that this trap was very creative. And to tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting to have this happen so early but I will roll with it. Now lets see what Hiashi did for day number two. I'm sorry for this being a bit short but what do you expect of one day per chapter. I at least promise that every chapter will be at least 1000 words long. So after all of this, this story will be over 30,000 words long, my longest ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Day two, will there be the same drama, the same action, will there be a lemon, in order Yes, Yes, No. ha ha ha. Then again, it depends on my mood. Also, Thank you to all of the people who reviewed, you really made me feel appreciated. And don't forget the comment, "Naruto isn't as dumb as everyone thinks he is" Ms. I didn't know that Naruto knew what articulate means. Ha. Burn. (check my reviews) Okay, now to the story.

* * *

Hiashi woke from his sleep at 5:00 A.M. with a start. He looked up to see that a kunia knife was impaled in his wall just 2 cm above his face with a note attached to it. He got up from his bed and he read it.

_You really outdid yourself with the trap Hiashi-sama, but you still failed to get me. You have 29 days left to try to kill me and I suggest that you don't try to take any time off. I am sure that a mind as skilled as your can top yourself, but remember that it has to be done with your hands. You may have not noticed this but it says in the contract that if you violate any rules of the contest, you lose all claims to your daughter and she is allowed to decide her own destiny._

_Ps. I may be the new Hokage very soon. Ha_

"So that is why that contract seemed longer than it required I must have somehow missed the clause that said that." He thought to himself, "No matter about that, I am very well capable of killing him myself." He paced the room and though hard about what to do this time. About 5:30, it finally came to him. It was the perfect plan, if he knew his daughter as well as he thought that he did.

He soundlessly crept into Hinata's room and set up a hose to a tank of sleep gas into her room. He crept just as silently out and turned on the gas. He had bought 24 hours worth of it and he planned to have her out for the whole day. He went back to his own room and yelled, "transform." A puff of white smoke whisked about and the form of Hinata came stepping out of the smoke.

Mean while

Naruto was sleeping when he felt a familiar chakra signature. He woke with a start and started to think through all of the people whose chakra he ever felt. After a while of thinking, he figured it out that it was Hiashi's chakra that he felt. Now he had to figure out which jutsu has he used. He thought for another small while and realized that it was the transformation no jutsu. "Now this going to be so hard to figure out," he said just dripping with sarcasm. "Okay, he is either Hinata-san or me," he said with his head slightly cocked to the side in thought, "if he is me, then he would first have to deal with me or get to Hinata-san first which he could do but that would very troublesome with an unknown time limit and he wouldn't put himself through that." Naruto looked up from where he was standing. "then he dressed up as Hinata-san and as soon as I let down my guard, he will kill me." He though for a while longer and an almost evil smile came on to his face. "Maybe I can have a bit of fun with this." He did the shadow clone jutsu with the minimal amount so that it was undetectable.

At the Hyuuga Mansion

In order for his plan to work, he would have to do everything as he thought that Hinata would do it. He had to wait until 7:30 to go out as Hinata. When the time was up, the first thing that he did was go to Naruto's favorite noodle shop and wait for him to show up. Like clockwork, Naruto, or should I say Naruto clone, came at exactly 7:30 to eat some noodles. When "Naruto" saw "Hinata" he came over to her and started his plan.

"Hey Hinata-san, are you up for another session tonight." Naruto clone said very loudly. This had Hiashi confused like hell.

"A session of what?" Hiashi said sounding exactly like Hinata and even with a lot of innocence in his voice. (miracle or practice that he was pulling this off, you decide)

"Wow, was it so good that you don't remember," Naruto-clone said surprised (or faking surprised, which ever you prefer)

"We went to your house and I used a forgetting jutsu on the door knob to make sure that no one would be getting into the room and used a jutsu to make sure that no sound or light would escape the room and alert anyone so we could be as loud and wild as we wanted," Naruto said in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Oh my goodness, has he defiled my daughter, what will Hinata do if she is pregnant, what will I do with the baby, what will I do to Hinata, what will happen if she has more than one, can she survive pregnancy, what about my heir to the clan, (this is typical of Hiashi, right), who will take my place, she actually helped him do this, what was she thinking, how did I not sense this, how could this happen in my house, what will the rest of the village say, this is soooo wrong." Hiashi's core temperature went to 100. As all of this raced though Hiashi's head, Naruto was realizing that he had hit home and he was on a roll.

"I remember when I took you were screaming for more and you wouldn't let me stop until I had taken you three times and you had gotten tired."

"OH MY GOODNESS, MY DAUGHTER IS A SLUT!!!" Hiashi screamed in his head and his temperature raising to 102 degrees (108 degrees is where one would pass out)

"I remember," said Naruto walking closer to Hiashi very confidently, "when I took you the first time, I came strait from the front and got just below before I took you." Hiashi is 104 degrees.

"And don't forget that the second time, I took you right from the back and you screamed so hard." Hiashi was going to explode and his temperature went to 106 degrees.

"And the third time, I decided to finish it by taking you from both sides at once and you were just too tired that time to continue." Naruto said expecting to be shot through the heart with a burst of chakra about now, but instead, Hiashi's temperature reached 108 degrees and he fainted.

"Wow, he fainted," Naruto thought and turned into a puff of smoke. The phrase "That was one hell of a chess game, right Hiashi" could be heard echoing from the smoke as it dissipated.

* * *

Yo, sorry about being so late again. I got on punishment and was banned from using my computer for anything for a month. You don't want to know what I did and next chapter, I think that I will add a lemon in a very original way. Ha 


	4. Chapter 4

Still Day two

It had taken me a very long time but I have thought of the most unique way to bring up a lemon that I bet no other Naruto story on this site had done before. Also, just know that I feel like bringing in the kyuubi and I feel like having a bit of drama. I should be able to finish this chapter within a week of the last. I am trying to be fast since I took so long with the last one. Well, enjoy.

* * *

We last left off with a Hiashi that was recently fainted from a fever that was left on the ground for a good while. Now we are going to real, not a clone, Naruto.

Naruto was going towards the Hyuuga mansion right about now. When he got there, he looked through the window to see that her room was filled with a purple haze. He slowed down his breathing and calmed his mind to oxygenate his blood (true fact, this will work in real life and let you hold your breath for longer) and held his breath. He walked in and simply put the hose into the hall way and closed the door. Then he went over to Hinata and did a few hand signs and started a healing jutsu over her and stayed there until she woke up, an hour and a half later.

Hinata woke groggily and quite dazed, "Naruto-kun, what is going on, what happened to me?"

"Hiashi put a strange gas into your room that made you go to sleep," Naruto said a bit fatigue but he made it so that Hinata didn't notice.

"Why would my father do that to me?" asked Hinata almost unbelieving but not putting it past Hiashi.

"It is likely that it was his plan to look like you, get close to me and then kill me and he can do that with you walking around freely."

"That does make a lot of sense," said Hinata standing up from the bed and falling into Naruto's chest, still dizzy from the gas. Naruto caught her and wrapped his arms around her to bring her into a near eternal hug. While they were together, Naruto noticed that Hinata was starting to buckle at the knees, so he completed the hand signs to the healing jutsu that he had used before and completely healed her. Hinata was a bit surprised to find herself completely better but she isn't dumb and quickly put together all that Naruto had done for her. After 20 minutes of hugging, Naruto and Hinata sat on Hinata's bed and Naruto looked around Hinata's room for the first time.

"Wow, Hinata-san, I have never noticed just how… pink your room is," Naruto said a bit of amazement in his voice but he was still quite tired from using chakra for 90 minutes strait. He looked around to find pink wallpaper, pictures of Hinata in pink clothes, a pink carpet, a pink computer on a pink desk, a pink lamp, a pink printer, a pink big screen TV with pink surround sound speakers, a pink dresser, and he was sitting on a pink bed with pink sheets and five pink pillows. (I decided that it was time that they got some tech)

Then Naruto tried to stand up to turn on the light.(that's right, they were sitting on Hinata's bed in the dark, the only reason something didn't happen is because Naruto was too tired and Hinata knew this and was kind enough not to try, and believe me, she had dreamed this before) (back to Naruto and the light) When Naruto tried to stand up, Naruto didn't have the strength to stand walk over to the light just next to Hinata's pink computer.

He had gotten a good bit there when he fell onto the computer desk and moved the mouse by accident. Just then, her computer went from hibernation mode(when your monitor is completely blank) to screensaver mode. Naruto pulled himself up by the desk and sat in the chair to rest a bit when he saw what was on the screen saver. (just know that the only reason I didn't do a cliffhanger is because this would have been only about 700 words when I said my chapters would be 1000+ words)

Naruto just stared at the image on the screen until the kyuubi interrupted.

"**What the hell are you doing in pink underwear!?!" the kyuubi asked while laughing his ass off.**

"I have never gone to sleep in pink underwear," Naruto retorted to the kyuubi.

"**So then where did this picture come from," responded the kyuubi now just chucking.**

"You know as well as I do that pictures can be doctored and changed."

"**Okay, so why is it on her computer and when did she take THAT picture?" said the kyuubi now back up to plain out laughing his ass off.**

"What are you talking…" Naruto couldn't even finish the sentence to the kyuubi when he saw himself completely naked and complete aroused with what looked like chakra points had been hit.

"**Hey, genius, are you in shock that you were raped in your sleep or did you faint in the girl's chair," yelled the kyuubi somewhat irritated at not being able to torture Naruto at such a great opportunity.**

"I'm still here, I'm just in shock," Naruto thought to the kyuubi weakly, "and it is not completely confirmed that I was raped and I still believe that I have my virginity," Naruto said with a lot of confidence in Hinata's morals.

"**Just look up one more time and see if you are so confident," retorted the kyuubi with a slyness in his voice.**

From the shock of before, Naruto was dumb enough to look up again and you don't want to know what he saw, (If you don't want to read, I will mark the begging and end of the M rated content with this symbol )but you will. He saw Hinata appear in the pictures completely naked, then came a picture of her putting her mouth around him, then a picture of her going down, then one of her going up and it went in a cycle for a good 15 rounds. The final picture of this was when Naruto, still asleep, came in full on her face and Hinata taking a rag to wipe it off and categorizing it to keep for later. Then the same process of this with her hands and her finally burying Naruto within her. (I call this citrus, the orange because it is different and it is still a citrus fruit)

After Naruto saw the whole thing, he wanted to faint but the kyuubi wouldn't let him, the kyuubi wanted to see what would Hinata and Naruto do with this whole scene.

Naruto tried to speak but failed. He even opened his mouth a good 12 times before he was able to say something. "Hinata, why would you take the time to doctor all of these photos in such detail," he said in complete denial.

"Well Naru-kun, I…"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Sorry if the orange didn't satisfy any perverted needs (not really) but if you really want a lemon, tell me on my reviews, I may give you a true lemon if i get 5 reviews that request it, though you will be saying that you are a hentia to the world, think before you act. HA. On the other hand, I will change my 5th chapter by your votes. You have to review me and vote for if the photos on her computer will be real of if they were doctored. The idea with the most votes in my reviews will be the one that will be used. You all have until the 5 of march to vote, if less than 20 votes or if a tie happens, I will choose myself. This could change the whole trail of the story so add in a vote along with your review. Have fun with your reviews and if you give a great reason along with your votes, I will count it as 5 votes. So the fate of the naru/hina pair up may be in your hands.

PS. You can also vote for Naruto and Hinata using a forgetting jutsu and this whole thing never happened, that I what I will do if no one votes and you will miss an ass load of drama.

PPS. This is unrelated but

(")(")

Isn't it cute?


	5. Chapter 5

This is my third time on the second day.

Again, sorry for being late but I have dial up, what do you expect. Plus it got grounded for two weeks and had to wait for the votes. To tell you the truth, I didn't even wait for the votes because there were too many days when no one would even review but I did get the five votes for the lemon. Lucky for you, I couldn't think of a way to add in a lemon without the pictures being real and this chapter being completely OCC. (sigh to self) On with the show.

"Hinata, why would you take the time to doctor all of these photos in such detail," he said in complete denial.

"Well Naru-kun, I…" she looked down and pointed her index finger together like always, " I-I-I didn't doctor them."

"So then you had someone else do them for you?" Naruto said still refusing to believe it.

"No," she said quietly with her eyes at a 90 degree angle to the floor and her fingers started to look like they were fusing together.

"So then these are real?" he asked with a shred of hope still in his voice.

"Yes," she said almost too soft to hear.

Naruto sighed gave a loud sigh and got up and sat next to Hinata in her bed. "Okay, so when did this happen?" said Naruto almost too calm for this kind of situation.

"About a week ago," she said still looking down.

"Okay, how did this happen?"

"Do you remember when we were sparing and out of nowhere, a rock hit me in the head and I went out of my mind and used my divination attack on you," Naruto only nodded, "well, while I was still in that state, I took you to your house and things happened."

"Okay," he responded while sitting up, "I say that I do a memory jutsu and this whole thing never happened.

"All right," she said happily but seconds later went back to her state before, "but we will have to get Ino, Sakura, and Tenten."

Naruto gave a deep sigh, then he got up and said, "kagebushin no jutsu" and 5 shadow clones came smoke. Then Naruto disguised them as regular village people. "You know your missions, get going," he said tiredly. (if you are wondering why there are five clones, three are for Sakura) "Okay, that should take care of those three along with Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji." (I plan on some additional pairings in future chapters) "All that leaves is us"

He started on the hand signs, but what he didn't notice was that the kyuubi was listening and wasn't going to let something like this go with so little to tease him about. The kyuubi altered the jutsu so that instead of a memory jutsu, it was a lust jutsu. When Naruto with the hand signs, he shouted, "memory alteration." A short burst of chakra shot out of his hands and hit Hinata, then it rebounded back to hit Naruto. In an instant, Naruto knew that wasn't the right jutsu, he knew who messed him up, and he knew that this could only make things 100 times worse.

The jutsu knocked both of them back and they were laid out flat on the opposite sides of Hinata's bed and were out for about 30 seconds. When they both woke up, most of their minds had shut down and they could think strait. (they couldn't even do 1+1 in this state) The only thoughts that they did have were about the other. (This is where the M rated comes in)

The kyuubi had made sure that Hinata had gotten a huge dose of the jutsu and to give Naruto just enough to disable his logical thoughts. Hinata pounced on Naruto and immediately started to claw his shirt off. When it was finally in rags, she took it ripped it in two. She stopped to just stare at his well tones figure and she went to feel it. Naruto put his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Hinata was shocked at this but quickly melted into the kiss. She soon got tired of only the feel of lip and shoved her tongue into Naruto's mouth. They stayed like this for very long, just tasting each other's mouths and enjoying every second that passed.

When they finally pulled apart, they took a deep breath and continued to kiss while clothes were flying all over the room. Soon, they were both naked as the day they were born and both still kissing. Naruto finally broke the kiss and started to kiss and suck his way down her neck as Hinata moaned. He kissed his way to her breast and took the right nipple into his mouth and tickled it with his tongue while he lightly sucked on it. He used his other hand to fondle the other one; squeezing, and massaging her breast. She kept groaning louder and louder and she noticed that she was becoming wet. Naruto took his free hand and started to trail it down her back. He got to her butt and gave it one good squeeze that made Hinata jump, then he went to her front and inserted two fingers into her core. He heard Hinata's moans become louder and inserted a third finger making sure to pay special attention to her clit. Naruto kept all of this to a rhythm and attacked her senses. She could feel her orgasm building up and so could Naruto. For the finale, Naruto slightly pinched her left breast, bit her right nipple, and added in one finger to her core and sped up the rhythm very quickly. She gave a loud scream and came all over Naruto's hand. Naruto licked his fingers and said in a husky voice, "hum, sweet," in a satisfied tone. Then Hinata pushed Naruto onto his back, and she grabbed his member. Naruto moaned loudly as Hinata rolled and flicked her tongue over the tip of his penis before taking his length all the way in her mouth. She now moved up and down at a steady speed all the while massaging the sides of him with her tongue. Naruto started bucking in an involuntary attempt to increase the pleasure. She moved faster now making Naruto taking in ragged breaths as he felt the pressure of a orgasm build up along his penis, almost to the edge of release, Naruto clenched the bed sheets from the sudden sensation. Naruto was struggling to stay still as he felt his orgasm coming. He moaned her name in a husky voice as he cummed a large amount on her face and down her throat.

Naruto was about to sit up when he was pushed back down onto his back. Hinata positioned herself above Naruto and buried him inside of her. Naruto could see tears forming in her eyes as her virginity was lost. Hinata leaned down to Naruto and whispered in his ear that it was okay. Naruto could feel her slick heat travel up his length and subsequently bury him as he gripped the bed sheets again. Hinata kept going slowly just enjoying herself. Soon, she started to speed up until she looked like a blur to the average eye. (hint, hint) She was getting close to her climax and started to slow down but Naruto wasn't going to let that happen. He sat up flipped them over so that he was on top without disconnecting them. (this is one hell of a hard feat to do) He started slow just as to tease Hinata and hear her moan. Then he started to go faster and harder and deeper, and her moans were growing louder. Soon they were moving at the same time as Hinata moved her hips along with Naruto's and the pace kept going faster and faster. Hinata could feel her orgasm coming again, but this time, much more powerful. As she climaxed, she felt tidal waves of pleasure wash over her body. Naruto felt her tighten around him but he held off on his orgasm. He kept going into Hinata and was still speeding up and thrusting more powerfully. Hinata came yet again, even more powerfully as she writhed in pure pleasure, but who says that Naruto was done now. He continued to keep going while still speeding up to inhuman speeds and Hinata came one final time, this time so powerful that she was actually lifting them both into the air with the chakra that she was releasing alone. This time, Naruto finally came to his orgasm also and rested.

They laid side by side, their energy spent and feeling tired. They pulled the covers above them and simply cuddled and went to sleep. The kyuubi, wanting to live and knowing that Hinata would be sore (like hell) in the morning, cast a healing jutsu on the both of them so that no one, especially Neji, would figure out what happened. Too bad for them, he already knew.

I am finally done with day 2. I have to admit, it was eventful. This is my first lemon so too bad if it sucks, I have just figured out that I don't particularly like writing lemons. I have also noticed that with every lemon that I have read, Naruto tongues Hinata but I just don't roll that way and that wasn't going to happen. To tell you the truth, I didn't even write this. (This is cryptic and does not mean what you first expect) Here is a clue.

here is a clue.

('.')

(")(")

Ps. If you have been wondering how they have been doing all of this and have not been interrupted or walked in on, remember when Naruto merely put the hose with the sleeping gas into the hallway. That was been keeping the entire Hyuuga compound in a purple haze of unconsciousness. Not to mention that anyone who was walking by got a drowsy feeling too. So they were safe, except from someone who was watching from afar, with X-ray eyes, and the power of the divination at his disposal.

Pps. Sorry about it being so late, to make up, I will try to get in another chapter tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

I've already told that I don't like to write lemons. By the by, in order to decipher my cryptic note, you needed an IQ like Shikamaru's so don't feel bad if you didn't get it. (I got it off an IQ test and the bunny I got from some random site) I am tired of only having Naruto and Hinata around and I am tired of having everything so logical so expect some freaky things to happen, along with some "Naruto's Chaotic Sleepover" and all of its sequels crossovers also, and for a few more people to be in this story. I also like Inuyasha so there is possibility of that if I can get it to make any sense at all.

Day 3

Neji had been coming home from training and had been a good ways into his house when he noticed how sleepy he was. Then he saw the purple haze and put two and two together. He quickly held his breath and ran out at the speed of light. now he had to wait until the gas was gone to go in but that didn't mean he couldn't see what was going on. He activated his Byukugan eye and scanned the building and found Hinata and Naruto in the act. He just waited for the mist to go away, his only motivation was killing Naruto in the most horrible of ways.

Back inside the mist free room.

Naruto and Hinata had been awoken from the killing intent they could sense from Neji. Naruto knew that he would be safe for a little while or jut until the mist was gone and Neji could come up and kill him. Instead of panicking, like you would expect him to, simply sat down and thought of the best way to get out of this. After about 30 minutes thinking, Naruto had his plan. Now all that he had to do was wait for the mist to dissipate. (by the way, the drama for this will come later on)

A few hours later

The mist was gone and Neji immediately ran into the room when he found that Naruto was already out side sitting where he was. Neji fumed and was now right next to Naruto ready to kill him. Naruto simply put out his hand and yelled, "STOP." Neji, completely surprised by this reaction when he usually ran away like a baby, did as he was told.

"We are going to do this formally," he said as simple as if it were a fact and he did about one hundred hand signs and yelled, "UNLAWED ARENA." Just then, four huge spikes came booming from the ground and met in the sky. The they spaces in between each spike then filled with an energy similar to a force field. "Now," Naruto continued, "the rules are simple of this match, there are absolutely no rules."

"Fine," Neji said eager to kill him. The match began. Neji charged in at full speed to do a first and last blow. Just as he got to Naruto, he disappeared and was sitting in a tree on the other side of the arena.

"You weren't listening," Naruto said in a taunting, sing-song voice.

"I'll show you not listening," screamed a very mad Neji as he charged at Naruto with all of his strength but was again dodged way too easily.

"What made you think that the same attack would work a second time," said Naruto still taunting him. Neji turned toward his voice and stopped when he saw Naruto standing on a humming bird like it was nothing. "You are so literal," Naruto said as he simply stepped off of the bird onto a tree limb.

30 minutes of this later

There was a huge crowd, including all of the Hyuuga, around the Hyuuga estate, when the Hyuuga genius is being made a fool of, you know that the whole town wants to see by whom. Naruto was getting bored with simply playing with Neji and wanted to put on a show for the people. Naruto jumped right into the sun so that no one, not even those with Byukugan eyes could see him. When he dropped back down, he was in a football uniform. He landed and he kicked a football right at Neji while screaming "LET 'ER RIP," then the football exploded before even getting close to Neji and out a spinning top. Neji almost did an anime fall but he saw what looked like a bull come out of the top and charge at him. (Beyblade) Neji dodged it but not without some problems. Just then, Naruto pulled a sword out from nowhere that looked like a fang. Naruto yelled, "WINDSCAR," and swung the sword three times. Neji dodged all of the blast just barely. Then Naruto pulled out another sword that reeked of the blood of children and swung it yelling, "DRAGON STRIKE." Neji did a triple back hand spring to dodge. Naruto, still not through with him, pulled out a giant boomerang and threw it at him. Neji thought that this would be easy enough to dodge, until he heard someone from behind him shout "WIND TUNNEL." The boomerang was speeding up fast because of the wind and Neji just barely got away by jumping into the air. Just when Neji thought that he was safe, both Naruto shouted, "FOX FIRE," and started shooting fire balls at him. (I can bet his thoughts would be #&) Neji spotted a ground hog that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and used a replacement jutsu with it. (hmmm, taste like chicken, kidding) When he finally hit the ground, he was met with a sacred arrow flying at him. (All of these attacks are from Inuyasha) He did a front flip over it got to his knees panting.

Naruto then jumped into the sun again. This time, he came out dressed like a preacher. When he landed, he said in a quiet voice, "Crusnik nano-machine, 40." He then grew wings that looked like he had taken them from a very large bat and he had a red scythe that looked like collection of sharp spikes. He was taller and slimmer and had red glowing eyes, and razor sharp fangs like a vampire's. Naruto charged at Neji while flying close to the ground and started swinging his scythe at him. Neji dodged the first swing but when the scythe hit the grounds, the ground practically exploded and the rubble that was created wasn't help at all.

Meanwhile, outside the dome of no laws. (if you haven't figured it out, the dome cancels every single law, even the laws of physics so this fight is one of the imagination and Naruto knew this was a fight he could win hands down) (I told you he was smart in this story)

Hinata was outside of the dome just watching the whole fight from between her fingers. She didn't know which way to cheer, Naruto and her were now an item but Neji was a cousin, a distant cousin but still blood. She grappled with the idea and then decided to decide later and enjoy the show.

Sasuke, who had came along with the rest of the crowd was pissed off that Naruto was playing with and enemy that he, himself would have had a lot of trouble with. He still watched the show intently with his Sharingan eye, and was trying to memorize as many jutsus as he could. Not to mention, enjoying the show a little.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were staring in fear. (yeah, I decided that I would bring them in. I like them, one more than the others.) (coughTemaricough) They were on a mission to get rid of Naruto on Hinata's birthday for Hiashi encase he failed. (Are you even surprised) Even Gaara had something to be afraid about because a lot of those attacks that he was doing with that scythe could cut through his sand like butter no matter how hard he made it.

Shikamaru is over in the crowd cursing to himself. He knew of this jutsu and he always hated it because he wasn't one to have much of an imagination. The second reason that he hated it was because it was almost impossible to make up a strategy when there were so many variables in a fight. The final reason was that the shield makes its own light source so his shadow possession jutsu was very limited, especially when the enemy could fly if they wanted to.

Back to the fight

Naruto and Neji were now on the opposite sides of the arena. Neji was catching his breath while Naruto was just sitting there patiently. When it looked like Neji had caught his breath, Naruto said lowly, "Crusnik nano-machine, 80." Just then, Naruto's wings grew even larger and more threatening, his fangs grew longer and his eyes glowed brighter, his scythe grew a second sharp head at the opposite end, and now, he had bolts of lightning flying from one wing to the other.

Neji was looking at this and was getting really tired of all this, "Could this get any worse?" Neji screamed out. Then, Naruto threw a huge bolt of lightning right at Neji. Neji remembered the ground hog that protected him from the fire and used the replacement jutsu with it a second time. By the time that the lightning was done, the ground hog had turned black and was now on fire, again. Neji took this opportunity to throw a kunia knife with exploding note attached; he then used the weapon's shadow clone jutsu and there were 50 exploding kunia knifes flying at him.

Naruto looked at the approaching threat. Then he put up one arm, opened his palm fully, and said almost nonchalantly, "Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave." Then a blinding light came sprouting out of his hand and it made contact with all of the kunia. The next thing that everyone saw was the kunia melting and notes being incinerated. (Dragon Ball GT) Naruto then began to talk in a low tone, "Crusnik nano-machine 100." His entire body started to glow in dark colors. He almost looked like a flash light that spread darkness.

Neji didn't even have time to dodge as Naruto was moving at the speed of light. Naruto got behind him, kicked Neji in the stomach, punched him in the face, kicked him strait into the air, and got above him and slammed him into the ground with his foot. (imagine the Uzumaki barrage but he is fast enough to do it without clones) Neji was out for the count, but Naruto wasn't done with him yet. He simply snapped his fingers and out came Tinkerbell out of nowhere. She then healed Naruto and then went on to heal Neji and disappeared. (I got this from Kingdom Hearts)

Neji and Naruto were now both up and ready to fight again. The first thing that Naruto did was jump up into the sun and Neji knew that something bad was about to happen. Naruto came back down in what looked like regular clothes except that he had a red hat on with what looked like a red and white ball as the logo on it. Naruto then reached in his pocket and pulled out a pokéball. Then, he shouted, "I choose you, Mew 2."

Neji's thoughts were along the lines of, "#$&," as he stared at the pale creature in front of him. (I don't really know how to describe mew 2 so if you don't know what he looks like, all you need to know is that he is a psychic pokèmon) Neji threw another kunia with an exploding note but this time, he made nearly 300 other kunia knifes. Just as all of them were about to hit Naruto and his pokèmon, mew 2 raised up its hand and all of the kunia stopped. Then the knifes turned around and started hurdling back at Neji. Luckily, Neji remembered that ground hog one last time and used the same replacement jutsu on it. By the time that the smoke died down, there was no more ground hog at all. (I'm talking not even enough to irritate your eye)

Naruto was getting tired of using ideas from TV and he returned his pokèmon. He then returned everything that had changed to normal and it was like the fight started over. Naruto reached behind him and pulled out what looked like a large chicken. He then aimed its butt at Neji and shouted, "Rapid fire." Just then, huge wads of bubble gum shot out of the chicken's butt and strait at Neji. Then Naruto yelled, "super rapid fire," and the bird was going like a machine gun and was shooting gum wads the size and shape of Neji. Neji was dodging all of the first wads of gum when the second wave of gum came at him. He just barely dodged all of them but he was having a lot of trouble. Just when Neji thought that he was safe, he found that the second wave of gum were heat seekers and was now running for his life. (Screaming, panting, looking completely pathetic, the works) When the gum finally caught up to him, he searched for the ground hog again but it was now gone. Without something to substitute with, he was captured. As soon as he was forced to stop, the shear smell of the gum (remember that they came from a chicken's but) caused him to pass out. The match was over yet again and Naruto had enough fun for one day so he let it end this time.

Outside of the dome

Everyone, especially the Hyuuga, were just in shock to see the kyuubi brat beat the Hyuuga's genius, no, to see the kyuubi brat toying with the Hyuuga's genius. "Wow, that was just sad," said Hiashi in astonishment at what they all believed to be a whole lot of jutsus. Naruto summoned a group of his shadow clones and they placed forgetting jutsus on all of the Hyuuga and he had one heal Neji also.

"Good," said Naruto as he just walked his way and into bed since it was about midnight, but not without having a few shadow clones put up a fire barrier just to be safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I am at day four and I think that a bit of drama after that action packed chapter would be necessary. If you noticed that the last chapter was a bit longer than the others, that was because the thing was practically writing itself. That is all I have to rant about, on to the story.

Naruto wakes up and gets dressed in the usual manner. He has a bit of breakfast: French toast and apple juice. He then walks outside to find the smell of burning flash. He looked around to find a few dead and burning ground hogs, some squirrels, and about five burning Hyuuga assassins. "Damn, I must have missed a Hyuuga and didn't delete his memory," he thought to himself tiredly and then yawned and stretched a bit, "oh well, they aren't that much of a threat to me." Naruto yawned yet again and then snapped his fingers. A bubble made of the same energy as the unlawed arena and a door opened on the bubble and out popped Tinkerbell. "Tinkerbell, could you bring all of these burning bodies back to life and also delete the memory of the Hyuuga." She nodded her head and went on to work and finished very quickly. When she was done, she flew back to Naruto and held out her hand. Naruto pulled out a few coins and gave her 500 yen and said, "Good job Tinkerbell." (In case you don't know, Naruto gave her a bit more then 4 dollars American) Tinker bell then put the coins into her pocket (which breaks a few laws of space and time but she is a fairy, she can do that) and flew back into the bubble which then disappeared.

Now Naruto had a lot of animals that simply scurried off into their own homes so he didn't have to deal with them. What he was left with after all of the animals ran away was a group of Hyuuga assassins who were sent to kill him but now have forgotten their assignment. Naruto said in a commanding voice, "Your mission has been completed, return to your homes and you will get your pay at the Hyuuga compounds from Hiashi. The five ninja left completely clueless as to the fact that they had just been tricked. When the ninja were gone, Naruto started his way into town.

When he finally got to he store that he was searching for (not the ramen shop if you can believe it) he went in and talked to the shop owner. Naruto looked at the tall man with a purple shirt on with pink stripes and pink leather pants and sandals on which showed his pedicured and red painted toenails. Naruto's thoughts were in the area of, "I bet this dude could cure scurvy, wait, I shouldn't think like that." Naruto looked around the shop and saw what he wanted. "I'll take this one," he said to the merchant and took out a butt load of money.

"Sorry, that is not enough," said the shop owner. Then, Naruto took out a dozen gold bars and handed them all to the man who immediately fell strait to the ground because of the wait.

"Will that due?" asked Naruto. The man nodded from his place on the floor and Naruto took what he wanted and put it into a small black cushioned box. (I gave you enough clues to figure out what he bought) Naruto was happy with his purchase and put the box into his pocket. He then went to the training grounds to train for the rest of the day, he had scheduled a sparring session with Sasuke. Thought he was wondering where had Hiashi been all day. Then it hit him, Hiashi had just broken the clause in the contract that said that he had to kill him with his own hands.

At the Hyuuga compound

The five assassins came back and said that their mission was a success, though they didn't know what their mission was anymore. Thus Hiashi wasn't worried about Naruto for the rest of the day. A day that may cost him dearly as Naruto was now starting his preparations for his wedding.

Hiashi had decided to take a walk as it was his first stress free day all month. Hiashi had taken a route through the park and was going through town when he stumbled on the training grounds and saw Sasuke fighting with Naruto, and Naruto winning. Hiashi glanced at them and went on walking on the trail. When Hiashi realized just who he saw, he did a classic double take but neglected to stop walking. After a few steps, he walked strait into a tree and fell on his back.

Naruto saw him fall and continued to fight with Sasuke but was now about to finish him off. Naruto finished Sasuke with his land mine move. (imagine the end of Naruto's first fight with Neji) He (by he I mean a clone) then preceded to walk over to Hiashi and help him up. "You are suppose to be dead, why are you alive," Hiashi stuttered out.

Naruto thought about what he had said and figured out what he was talking about. (I told you I like Naruto to be smart) "Come on Hiashi, it is not like while I was asleep, I had four clones set up a fire shield all around my house and when I woke up, I found the smoldering remains of your dead assassins. Then I brought them back to life, erased their memory and so that they could tell you that their mission was complete and you would leave me alone for the rest of the day," (This is a Drake and Josh joke) Hiashi was looking like his brain would explode and Naruto continued on, "Come on Hiashi, even I am not that smart." The Naruto clone then walked off into the distance while snapping to a tune that he was now humming. Hiashi merely sat there until he remembered that he still had to kill Naruto and was quick to get up and give what he thought was Naruto a powerful gentle fist blast strait through his heart. The Naruto went poof into a cloud of smoke but there was a note that was left behind. Hiashi read the note.

_Oh Hiashi-sama It seems that almost everyone from the Hyuuga clan underestimates me. Neji was the first because he underestimated my brawn, and now you underestimate my brains. I should say, the next three days will be filled with fun dates with me and Hinata and I will be having a blast while you won't be interfering. The good side is that those bags under your eyes from what I assume are from the sleepless night from thoughts of losing you daughter to a dead-last loser as, Neji would put it, will get to cease blemishing your face._

_Ps. Since you had assassins try to kill me, you lose three days of time._

_Pps. I think that my skills may be genetic and think before you act on this comment._

_Ppps. I have a special skill that you know nothing about. Yeah, my very own lost bloodline trait. I call it, The Lawless Arena_

_Pppps. Check the other side of this note._

Hiashi flipped the note over and saw the spiral that Naruto always wore. He started to throw the paper away when the spiral started to spin. Hiashi took a closer look and started staring at it very intensely. Before he knew what hit him, the spiral performed a hypnosis jutsu and Hiashi was set to be out for 3 days and invisible at ALL eyes. Thus, Hiashi was laying against a tree, asleep like sleeping beauty, and invisible so that no one would wake him. Then, the jutsu created another Hiashi but this one was nicer and wouldn't kill Naruto. Naruto would be free of Hiashi for three days.

Back with Naruto

Naruto had dismissed his clone after it confirmed that the message was received a long time ago and went back to sleep with the same precautions as the previous days and expecting a nice three day weekend.

Well, that was day number four. I plan on having the next three days without Hiashi combined into one paragraph. I still have to have the drama about the end of day two. Also, if anyone can tell of the real, manga names for these attacks, that would be helpful. Sorry for it being late and kind of boring, the next chapter will be a lot more exciting.


	8. Chapter 8

Days 5. Enjoy. By the way, I am willing to write another lemon for the next chapter, but I have to have at least 5 votes for it along with a vote for who gets to take the dominate role in the lemon. I would think it interesting to have Hinata have the dominate role but the vote is your. The second pole that I am doing is whether or not Hinata gets pregnant by the end of day two. That's a lot to vote on and you have until April 19th. That is about half a month to decide.

Naruto wakes up happy and refreshed for his weekend. This Friday, he was going to get in some early morning training and then he would spend the rest of his day along with Hinata. HE got dressed in his orange jacket that he always wear and he had his weapons pouch strapped on to his leg. (Just in case) He went on to the training area.

A long walk later

Naruto got to his favorite training field and was looking for a sparring buddy, he could usually find any jonin that wasn't busy on the street would fight him because they always thought that they could beat him without even breaking a sweat. This time was different because ever since he had utterly humiliated Neji, no one would dare to fight him because they didn't want to be humiliated like that and they wanted to keep their rank as to lose to a chunin would get them demoted and they would have to take the jonin examination again to regain their status. (Smart people) Finally, Naruto lucked out as he found a new jonin that was trying to make a name for himself, and since Naruto was now famous (or infamous, you choose) that was the quickest way to become well known. The new jonin was of medium set and height, but he had bags and bags of weapon pouches strapped to him legs. He was wearing a large black sweatshirt and a white pair of shorts that made it past his shins and looked like pants that he outgrew. He also had his headband on his forehead but his spiky (anime style) hair was covering it and he looked like he was barely twenty. He wore shoes that had the sole half torn out. The thing that Naruto found most interesting was that his eyes seemed to look like they were changing color somehow. Naruto and the new jonin named Draiven (I got this name from a class mate) went to the training field.

Naruto was ready for a fresh fighter and wasn't going to hold back because he was new. Draiven had a confident look in his eye (which were now green) and a smile that signified that he was going to have fun. Naruto let Draiven have the first move. Draiven shot forward and appeared behind Naruto, he grabbed him by his back and held him by his torso. Naruto quickly flipped him over his shoulder and fired off a few kunia at the jonin. The kunia struck him in his back, shoulder, and butt. (that was a misfire) The jonin then puffed into a large log.

Naruto wasn't surprised, but he was a little impressed. "I've gotten a good opponent for once." Draiven then jumped from one of the trees and landed a distance in front of Naruto and took a stance that Naruto had seen before. One thing that Naruto saw now was that his eyes had now turned white, pupils and all. Draiven charged at Naruto, disappeared, and appeared behind Naruto. He then preceded to say, "You are in my divination field."

Naruto's thoughts were immediately, "THIS IS GOING TO HURT LIKE HELL." Draiven then shouted, "2 Palms," and struck Naruto in two chakra points, then he yelled "4 Palms," and hit him again, "8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms, 128 palms." By this time, Naruto was thrown quite a few feet away and in writhing, burning, excruciating, immoral to reality, horrible, evil, tortuous pain. With a whole lot of will (or stupidity) he got back up and thought about what he did the last time this happened to him. Naruto summoned some of the nine-tailed fox's chakra and cleared his chakra network, now the real fight was about to begin. Draiven's eyes had now turned red and the pupils came back. Naruto started to do hand signs, but Draiven was copying them the instant that he did them. Naruto then shouted, "Dragons of the four elements." Draiven did the same and on both sided of the fight formed different dragons. The dragon of air formed first in mid-air (as if you couldn't guess that), the next dragon to form was the water dragon, formed from water vapor in the air, it sat right next to the air dragon. The next was the earth dragon which came right out of the ground, and the last was the fire dragon which came right out of Naruto's mouth. The blast of the eight dragons (Draiven made them too) collided and caused a huge explosion. The blast threw the both of them to opposite ends of the entire village.

A hell of a long walk later

They met up in the center of the village. Naruto said, "That was one hell of a fight, but how did you do the gentle fist fighting stance and one of their most powerful attacks, then copy all of my moves like someone with the Sharingan eye would do."

"That is because of these," Draiven said as he pointed to his eyes that were now changing randomly, "I know a special jutsu that allows me to copy any bloody line trait that is based in the eyes, it won't be as strong as the original, but it will work just like it."

"Wow, teach me that jutsu."

"No, I can't," Draiven said as he shook his head, "It is a very forbidden jutsu."

"Hell, my whole existence on this planet is forbidden and yet I live just as much as anyone else does."

"I still can't because I have made this jutsu especially for myself."

"Well then, what if I were to teach you a jutsu that I know and you don't."

"Well," Draiven said thinking deeply about the question and conditions, "It's a deal."

"Good, we will meet at the same training grounds as today in four days (it's four days because the rest of his weekend will be designated to Hinata), see you." They then went to their respective homes and went to sleep

Remember, you are voting on whether or not to have a lemon, who take the dominate role in the lemon, Whether or not Hinata get pregnant and something new, whether or not to have a Inuyasha crossover in. That is four things, remember them all. (4)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, I was nice and I had decided to give you all an extra 15 days to vote, or I was in Florida on a band trip, or I was busy with finals and test, or my computer crashed and I had to get another one before I could write, choose your excuse. I will leave what the votes were to be a surprise, or if you want to know that bad, just go ahead and check my reviews and spoil the surprise. And as always, for those who are pure of mind and/or heart, look for the sigh for the beginning and end of any R rated material. Oh, and I haven't done this in a while.

If you think that I own Naruto, you should be in the white, happy room with a hug-yourself-jacket.

Now with disclaimers out of the way, let the story begin.

* * *

Naruto is just waking up. He yawns quite loudly and almost does a flip out of bed. "This is the day that I get a date with Hinata," he screamed in his head as he did a sort of happy dance. He then did a usual morning routine like bathing, teeth, getting his hair into its spiky fashion, picking out clothes and freshening up an extra bit for his date. He then found his little black box that he bought in chapter 7. He checked its contents (again, you should be able to figure out what is in it) and nodded that he was pleased with it and hoped that Hinata would be also. He packed it away in his inner pocket of his tuxedo and packed ten hundred thousand million yen. That is 1,000,000,000,000 (one trillion yen, big money)

Now he was off, he walked to Hinata's house and rang the door bell. When his version of Hiashi opened the door (check chapter 7 if you don't know what I am talking about) he was let in and he waited for Hinata to come down. She came down pretty soon and was in a lavender kimono, she had on sandals that matched very well. Naruto was extremely close to a nosebleed but managed to fight it back because of the trouble it could cause. (that needs no more explanation) Naruto then offered his hand (OOC like a gentleman) They then left hand in hand towards the most expensive restaurant in the entire village. When they got in, Naruto and Hinata went inside and met a man in a formal tux that asked, "Do you have a reservation?"

Naruto responded, "Look under the name Uzumaki." He immediately found the name and they were led in to a table with two chairs and a million-dollar-view. Hinata was impressed that they didn't end up in Naruto's favorite ramen stand, even more surprising, this place didn't even serve ramen, which meant that Naruto loved her more than he did his ramen. Naruto was looking at Hinata and she seemed to be in her own world and then she suddenly was really, really happy. Naruto was thinking, "What the hell is she thinking about to make her that happy, I don't care," he said as he mentally shrugged his shoulders, "as long as she is happy. (what a romantic) Naruto then saw the waiter coming and they ordered. Hinata ordered a fruit salad and a bottle of sake and Naruto ordered a lobster, a plate or spaghetti, a steak, and a super, extra large, mega-sized, Damn-that's-big bottle of sake. Naruto (you won't believe this) ate like a civilized being, a steady pace and no food flying in various directions. Naruto was finishing off his food when Hinata was just finishing off her salad. (he ate fast but neatly) Naruto knew not to drink wine with haste, so he drank at a nice speed, about the same way that he ate and he was done and about to pay the tab. Hinata had finished her bottle of wine when she got a good look at what the bill was for the meal. Her mouth dropped to the ground when she counted all of the zero's, she was already sighing and reaching for her wallet when she noticed Naruto's frog wallet was filled to bursting with money. Naruto paid the man and gave him a little something extra. (cough10,000,000cough) Hinata's jaw went strait through the wood floor when she saw the tip, she even used her Byukugan eye to make sure that it was real.

When Naruto turned back around to see his date and noticed her jaw still in the ground, he turned around and have the man another 10,000,000 to pay for the floor, he then went over to Hinata and helped pull her out of the floor and they left quickly. Naruto led Hinata to a lake that was nearby. They both sat on a bench that was facing the lake. The full moon was setting its reflection on the black waters as the water fall let its waters flow with majesty. They both looked at the lake and its beauty in awe. Naruto then reached inside of his tux pocket and pulled out the box in it. Naruto got up and stood in front of Hinata. He then kneeled down on one knee and open the box. Inside of it (if you couldn't figure out what was in the box, here it is) was a ring that had a diamond with a slight lavender tint to it and it was as big as Naruto's fist. "Hinata, will you marry me?" Hinata looked at him, said yes, then fainted. (The whole story is so that he marries her but this makes it official) Naruto tried to wake her up but she was out for the count. HE thought for a while and had an idea, he kissed her on the lips and she started to rouse herself.

"**You kid, long time no see," said the kyuubi I Naruto's head.**

"Where the hell have you been?" thought Naruto to the kyuubi.

"**I have been inside Hinata, in certain cases, I can travel to other people though touch."**

"So what are these conditions?"

"**The conditions are that I have to travel though liquid, which means I travel through two ways, when you kiss or when you do…other things."**

"What do you mean by, 'other things'"

"**I mean when you do the things that you read in that Icha Icha"**

"So when did you travel to her?"

"**I traveled when you first did 'other things' to her."**

"What!!! When the hell did that ever happen"

"**Just think back a bit, you will remember, it was just before your fight with Neji.**

"Ohhhh, now I remember," Naruto gasped, "Oh no, what if she is pregnant."

"**Don't worry about whether or not she is pregnant, she is"**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"**She was planning on telling you on the day that you proposed but she fainted as you know, but act surprised."**

"Anything else that I should know about"

"**She knows about me, she is a hentia, she used to spy on you with her Byukugan eye, her life is horrible with her father, she is super strong and extremely hot, she remembers that night when I transferred to her body, and she love you with all of her heart."**

"How the hell do you know all of this."

"**I figured it out by watcher her and listening in on her thoughts."**

"Exactly what kind of things caused you to think of her as a hentia."

"**When ever you were in range, she would look through your clothes and her thoughts of you were…entertaining to watch" **(If you know what I mean)

"Since when has she known about you"

"**She has known about me since you fight with Neji in the chunin examines."**

"How do you know if she is strong and hot."

"**I have watched her train and the things that she does to get stronger are amazing and for her being hot, I was there when she bathed. Any other questions?"**

"No, I already knew her father sucked and that she loved me, oh, she is finally waking up."

"**Oh kid, by the way, I found out that when she is asleep I could make suggestions and commands for her first actions when she wakes up, enjoy"**

Hinata was now starting to open her eyes, and Naruto was wondering what the hell was that last comment suppose to mean. Hinata was completely up and she was looking at him with a weird look in her eyes. "What the hell did you tell her to do," Naruto thought/screamed at the kyuubi, but he didn't respond." He looked back at Hinata to find her advancing on him with her Byukugan activated. Naruto's thoughts were, "Oh shit!" Hinata then used her gentle fist attack and paralyzed all four of his limbs and knocked him out and dragged him to his house.

A painful dragging later

() (You know this means the beginning of the R-rated) Naruto woke up in his room and was tied to his bed by all four of his arms and legs, though it didn't matter, he couldn't move anyway. Naruto was about to use the kyuubi's chakra to escape when he saw Hinata coming towards him. She was in skin-tight black leather that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Naruto had a nose bleed so powerful that he passed out from loss of blood.

When he woke back up, he was completely undressed and had no idea how because he was tied, he could tell he still couldn't move his legs or arms even if he wasn't tied up. Hinata came in this time and moved much faster as not to give him a chance to pass out. She crawled on top of him and stole his lips into her own and increased her wait on Naruto. Naruto's senses and cognitive facilities (Smartness for some of you) were only at 80 after being knocked out and it just went to 70. Hinata then got off of him and Naruto took an inward sigh of relief before he noticed her starting to take off her closes in a slow, erotic manner. Naruto actually closed his eyes, being pure of mind and he kept his eyes closed for what felt like hours. Then suddenly, he felt a sudden weight on his abdomen. In shock and as a gasp of air rushed out of him, his eyes were forced open and he saw Hinata's naked body laying on top of him. His thought level went strait to 50 and he had stopped breathing for a moment and just stared. When his body told to take a breath and he did, his intelligence level was rising back up. Naruto was at 99 of brain power and he knew that when he was at 100, he could think of a way to escape. He was already formulating the plan when he suddenly felt Hinata grinding her core against his manhood. Naruto was about to start slipping and was racking his mind for a way to escape before things got really heated. She then turned around and positioned herself so that she was at his penis and that Naruto would be right under her core. Naruto figured out the idea (and it is common sense not to piss off your captor) and began licking as Hinata sucked. Naruto was touching her on all sides but was paying special attention to the clit. He was digging his tongue deeper and deeper and could tell that she was coming closer to satisfaction. On the other side, Hinata was sucking at a nice, slow rate. She would wrap her tongue around the head and slide it up and down the shaft. She was bobbing her head up and down as she sucked. She then began speeding up and sucking a little harder and harder, increasing Naruto's pleasure. From the wet heat of Hinata's mouth and the ticklish pleasure from Naruto, they both came in each other's mouths. Naruto somehow snapped himself back to reality and back into figuring a way out of this. He was close to an idea, but then, Hinata turned around again and buried him entirely inside her womanhood. His chances of escape were officially 0. Hinata buried him repeatedly and was picking up the speed. As Hinata's ass moved up and down, faster and faster, Naruto felt his senses slipping away and there was nothing around him but a technicolor rainbow of changing colors and passion. When Hinata came to her climax, Naruto could feel her walls enclose around him, spiraling him into his own orgasm. But Hinata wasn't done. She kept going and brought herself to paradise time after time, taking Naruto along with her every time. She eventually exhausted herself and fell asleep on top of Naruto. And there they stayed, asleep, Naruto still tied up, and in one of the most compromising positions possible to be found asleep in. (hint, hint)

* * *

Wow, that was a lot longer than I actually expected. And this was one of my best lemons ever, completely typed by hand. There you have it, no Inuyasha crossover, Hinata is pregnant, Hinata took the dominate role on the lemon, there was a lemon. Those were the results of the poll. I won't do another lemon for a while but the choice now is whether or not the real Hiashi will find out about her being pregnant, about her night with Naruto, and about Naruto's money and lineage. Plus, I feel that I have neglected to add in the other characters of Naruto so they will be in more next chapter. You are allowed to vote against it though. 


	10. Chapter 10

Yo, my bad about never reporting back on my story, it is just that my summer has been...interesting. The first thing was that I got visited by some in laws and they commandeered my computer for the whole time that they were here. Than when they all left us and were on their way, shortly after, I had to go on a trip half way across the world and cyber cafes are a very expensive place for a person to be trying to write an entire story, not to mention that I couldn't digest any of the food and I was almost always with a stomach ache and feeling sick. Then when I got here, my computer crashed and I had to wait until I had to start all over on the old one. Also, I since I am so late, I will try to get two more in by the end of the week, try. Since my week has been hell, Naruto's week is going to be hell. Good for the drama.

Let chapter ten commence

Naruto was just coming into the world of the living and he was about to open his eyes when he noticed that his breathes were shorter than usual. (Hinata is still laying on top of him) He also noticed a sweet fragrance that made him really relaxed and he slipped back into the realm of dreams again.

This time, Hinata wakes up. She is still very groggy and slow to move. The first thing that she notices is that she feels something under her, something familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The second thing that she notice was that she didn't feel her clothes. (Lets say that she usually wears silk) The next thing that she notice was a hint of Ramon in the air. This caused her to try to open her eyes but something inside of her told her that she wouldn't like what she would see (woman's intuition) so she decided not to try anymore. The last thing that she could tell was that she felt really happy and relaxed, like her life had just gained something that she had wanted for a long time. All of the vague feeling were swirling around her and she needed answers, so against her intuition, she decided to open her eyes. (This would be such a good place to put a cliffhanger but not even close to 1000 words)

Hinata opens her eyes to see that she is on top of Naruto. She sees that Naruto is completely stripped of his clothes and instantly goes as red as a lobster. She manages to stay in the waking world until she saw that she was also undressed and that Naruto is bound by all four of his limbs. Her mind started filling in the blanks and she found a way to find an even deeper blush. As you would expect, she passed out and her head fell on Naruto's chest. She fell asleep with a powerful blush and a smile. (wonder why)

the sudden impact of her head was enough to wake Naruto up completely. He looked around and saw Hinata on him, "What the hell is going on here," he thought, just then, the memories of yesterday came to him, and he needed to get free now before she woke up. (he wasn't sure if the spell had worn off and he still pure of heart) He summoned a very small rasengan and ground through his ropes to free his hands. He then used his hands to perform his kage bushin no jutsu to cut his legs free. His last trick was to use a replacement jutsu to switch places with the clone so that he was free but his clone was underneath Hinata. He then got some new ropes and tied up the clone the same way that he was tied. He then left to keep an arrangement with a friend. (Don't worry, you will get to hear about Hinata's morning later)

Naruto was on his way to training grounds to see his friend Draiven. (remember from chapter 8) When he got there, he saw him their and walked on over. "If I remember correctly, You teach me how to do that jutsu with the eyes and I'll teach you the rasengan.

"What the hell is the rasengan?" Draiven asked.

"I'll show you," Naruto said while he walked over to a nearby tree. He then summoned the rasengan to his right hand and looked at the tree. "What makes this jutsu great is that you don't require any hand seals in order to use it." He then applied the attack to the tree and ground it away until it fell. Draiven did nothing more than stare at the tree and let his jaw drop. "Now, you teach me your jutsu and I will teach you mine."

A few hours later

Naruto and Draiven had both learned their jutsu (Naruto learned it the old fashion way and Draiven used his version of the Sharingan) and Naruto was on his way back to his house

At Naruto house

Hinata had just woken up and looked around to find that she had no clothes on, she looked down to see a sleeping Naruto that was tied up and completely naked. She blushed like hell at the sight of a naked Naruto and started to wonder about why was she at his apartment and completely naked sitting on a naked Naruto that was tied up and asleep. There was only one explanation, she had done this once and it must have happened again. She thought about how embarrassing it would be if anyone of her friends found out, her blush even deepened and she passed out, yet again. (This is about the fifth time that she has gone through this cycle)

Naruto was having the time of his life, he had just learned a great new jutsu and he was about to head home. When he opened the door, he was quite surprised to find that Hinata was still their. He instantly got a huge nosebleed and ran out of the room. He sat down and thought about a delicate way to get Hinata out of his room. "Okay, she isn't going anywhere without a new set of clothes. I didn't have time to go out and get some new clothes because the real Hiashi would be back in," he looked at his watch, "ELEVEN MINUTES," he yelled out loud. He then heard rustling in his room, there was a pause, then a short shout and the sound of something hitting his bed. "So that's how she managed to stay asleep for this long" he thought to him self.

The thought for a few seconds, then an idea came to him. He activated his Lawless Arena ability to form a portal. He reached in and he pulled out an exact replica of what she would usually wear. He put his head band over his eyes and called forth the jutsu that he had just learned. He could see right through the mask like he wasn't even wearing it. He then summoned a shadow clone to send the dress into the room and to wake her up. The clone entered and he woke Hinata up.

She woke up to see one Naruto that was completely naked and tied up by all four of his limbs, another Naruto that was standing their completely normal with a set of clothes in his hand, the last thing that she saw was that she was completely naked herself, she blushed a really deep red, but was too confused to faint this time.

"Hi Hinata, if you will stand still for a few seconds." The clone then performed a few hand signs and place its hand on Hinata's head. All of memories of the day before came back to her in a flash. "Now, you should remember what you tried to do to me last night," she said, but he noticed that she was faltering, "Don't pass out yet, I good news."

Hinata shook her head and was getting a major headache because so much was going through her head, "Oh my god did I sleep with Naruto, Why the hell did he say tried to do, what will my family think, I am already pregnant, how the hell am I going to deal with this, is it possible to get pregnant twice, is there any hope for me, I AM ROYALLY SCREWED." All this and more was doing back flips through her mind. "I have three thinks to say, why are you so calm and why did you say 'tried to do', and YOU ARE IN HERE WHILE I AM NAKED?"

"Well," he said as he walked over to the head of the first Naruto clone, "the answer to your first two questions is this," he then gave the clone a good whack and it disappeared into smoke. Because Hinata was sitting on top of the Naruto clone, she fell a bit but she was okay. "And the answer to your third question comes with a message, 'Here are some brand new clothes and if you agree, last night never happened, and lastly, if he is a boy, I like the name Kai.'" With that, the clone then exploded into a cloud of white smoke and Hinata was left to figure everything out.

10 minutes later

Hinata came out fully dressed confused like hell and... Really happy? Naruto had just gotten up and kissed Hinata as soon as she left the room. While Naruto was kissing her, he was doing hand signs behind her back for a teleport jutsu. As soon as she let the first moan escape her lips, she found herself in her bed, sitting bolt upright and slightly heated. She lied down, thinking that it was all just one terrific dream.

Back at Naruto's house.

He was sitting there, deep in thought. He went back to his room and went to sleep. He got in his night clothes and thought to himself, "Her life will be a lot less complicated if she only thinks that it was a dream."

I typed this on word pad so I am sorry for any typos and I am not a hundred percent sure whether or not this will be a thousand words, so I just went for about three pages. G' night ya'll. 


	11. Chapter 11

Yo, all I have to say is, summer school is a bitch. Just when everyone else is getting out of summer school, my school forces me to go back, and I already graduated from there. It pissed me off, but enough with my problems, I don't feel like explaining the whole thing.

Chapter eleven has come to invade your mind. Deal with it.

It was a new day. Naruto had slept strait through to the next day and he was just waking up. He yawned, he got up out of bed, he walked past the group of angry Hyuuga that were trying to kill him, fell down (avoiding a blow to the head), he got back up and started stretching. He touched his toes, as a round of kunai just missed his heart, he then leaned to the left, just as a shuriken zipped by, he leaned to the right, barely dodging a gentle fist blow, he then hopped up and did a mid air split, just dodging a sweep kick from the same Hyuuga.

He then turned around and put his hands in the shape of a 'T' and shouted "Time out." All that the Hyuuga did was look at him like he just said 1+17. "What, I got to use the bathroom, you can stay here and wait for me if you want," Naruto said like these were honored guest in his house and not assassins.

He then went inside of his bathroom and closed the door. The next thing that could be heard was the sound of water hitting water. Most to all of the Hyuuga had forgotten to deactivate their eyes from the shock. The female members of the group were all staring very, very closely. Almost all of them had massive nose bleeds rushing down their pale faces. Several of them had passed out in the end, due to loss of blood. The numbers went from about fifteen (how they fit in his apartment I don't know) to about 7 that were still awake. When Naruto came back out, he found that all of them were gone and there where trails of blood on his floor. He immediately knew what had happened and shrugged his shoulders and went about his morning ritual.

At the Hyuuga compound

Hinata-chan was walking to the bathroom herself to get ready for the day when she had heard someone yelling, "How the hell did you fail and how could they pass out from blood loss if they don't have a cut on them." Hinata rushed to the door that she had heard it from and leaned up against it.

"Well sir, we failed because we had to bring back the females for medical attention."

"And why did they need medical attention if they weren't even touched."

"That was because they lost too much blood, Hiashi-sama."

"So explain to me, how did they lose the blood."

"Well..." the servant was trying to find a way to at least have him prepared for the news, "that is where the worst news is concerned."

"He means that there is worse news," thought Hinata as she leaned in even further into the door.

"Well..." the servant was collecting his words again, "they all passed out from nose bleeds."

"How could that have nose bleeds, you said that they weren't even touched," yelled Hiashi hoping that they answer was not what he was thinking it was.

"Okay, whathappenedwasthatinthemiddleofthefighthecalledatimeoutandwewerealltostunnedandforgottodeactivateoureyesandthewomengotaneyefullandthatwaswhentheystartedpassingout,"(typed correctly it is : what happened was that in the middle of the fight he called a time out and we were all to stunned and forgot to deactivate our eyes and the women got an eye full and that was when they started passing out), the man was trying to rush it out as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Hiashi was quick enough to pick on the entire story and was already blowing smoke out of his ears.

The man was smart enough to start running when he finished the tale and good thing that he did because all hell was about to break loose. "THAT SLIME BALL. THAT DEMON SPAWN. THAT VERMIN EATING PILE IF SHIT." and so it continued in this fashion. He didn't have enough people that he felt could handle the boy until the women recovered so he would have to wait until tomorrow to send another team.

Somewhere on the middle of the village

The man that had told Hiashi the story had ran out of his room and while in his panic. He notice that the heir to the clan was on the floor in the same condition as the other women. He was now transporting Hinata to the hospital as fast as he could.

At the Hospital

Naruto had somehow caught wind that Hinata was in the hospital and was over there as in about 23.142 seconds from his house. When he got there, he noticed that an abnormally large number of Hyuuga women was in the sparkling place of wonder. (Naruto basically spends a quarter of his life here so it's like a second home) With his suspicion about why they left his home proven as he saw them all with iv's, blood bags, and several doctors passing blood replenishing pills, unless they were giving blood on the same day. He then laughed at the idea of a Hyuuga actually giving blood. He knew enough about the Hyuuga traditions that almost the entire Hyuuga, excluding his Hinata-chan obviously, life style and fighting stance and, for a majority, way of life and mind was centered around hurting others, not healing. He didn't like it, but he had no say in the matter. At least, not yet.

He then went into Hinata's room and saw her there in basically the same state as all of the other Hyuuga in the shining place of cleanliness. "Hmm, I wonder how she lost that much blood, she could have been hurt, but there is no indentation of that, those these doctors are good, they can't be that good. That would mean she had a nose bleed and the only reason that people got nose bleeds was when they got hurt, which I rules out, or when they saw something or thought something that was really sexy. In the Hyuuga compound, something perverted would be extremely rare so then she have thought something that caused the nose bleed. Or...she heard something that cause that thought." He then thought back to what happened early that day. 'It is probably that she had over heard what had happened in my apartment,' he correctly deduced.

Now that he had thought of what cause of her condition, he had to think of what to do about the whole situation. "_She is eventually going to ask about whether or not it is true. I could tell her the truth. It would put a strain on out relationship if she jumps to the wrong conclusion. Plus, it is extremely, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome to got a pregnant girl angry or sad as it wasn't going to end well for him either way. Plus, if he did, she was likely to injure herself in some manner and any yelling would draw attention to the room. And any smart girl can tell when another girl has a mood swing and can usually guess exactly why they are having it. The news that she is pregnant would eventually have to get out, but he wants to wait as long as possible because too early and the main clan members will either disown his wife to be or they would have her killed. Lastly, I have to create as virtually a stress free an environment as I can and try to avoid loud noises as they will have a bad effect on the baby to come._" He sighed and knew that he wasn't good enough to lie strait out, plus she could easily check with the others. He then decided that the easiest and most stress free for his wife was to play dumb. Absolutely no one knew this but he was smart. (for those of you who watch Inuyasha, think about how Miroku can almost figure anything out) Shoot, he could even prove himself a match for Shikamaru in chess and go if he wanted to.

He knew one thing though, he was going to be here when she woke up and he was going to make sure that no test were taken that could reveal that she was pregnant and he was going to make sure that no doctors would get any information that could lead to them finding out that she was pregnant. So, he waited and watched every doctor that came in to check on her as he scrutinized everything that they did. When, finally, she woke back up about an hour later and looked around her room.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay," he said, knowing very well that she was perfectly fine.

"Yes, she said," her eyes were still unable to see.

Naruto was about to lie but, at the last moment, he had a urge to tell the truth to his wife to be and his one true love. (cue romantic aw) "Hinata-chan," she looked up at him, "I love you," he then kissed her on the lips, but there was something different, it felt like he just had a rush of power. He immediately assumed that it was the Kyuubi returning to him.

**"Yo kit, before you say anything, you should hear this"**

_"What are you talking about"_

**"What I am trying to tell you is that she isn't going to have one baby"**

_"Then, what is she going to have"_

**"Well, when you gave her that kiss last night before you sent her away, I transferred over and I was stuck in her until you two came in contact again."**

_"What ever happened to you being in a cage, since when could you travel around the body"_

**"Since the first time that I went to her body."**

_"Okay, so what did you have to tell me."_

**"I have to tell you that she isn't having a baby, she's having..."**

To Be Continued...

Ha ha. That is one heck of a cliff hanger. Deal with it. You will have to review and wait for it. Ha. I will try to post the next during next week. That's all folks.


	12. Chapter 12

Yo, that is all I have to say

Chapter 12 is running around without its head, oops, not anymore. Fried chicken anyone?

In the previous episode

**"Yo kit, before you say anything, you should hear this"**

_"What are you talking about"_

**"What I am trying to tell you is that she isn't going to have one baby"**

_"Then, what is she going to have"_

**"Well, when you gave her that kiss last night before you sent her away, I transferred over and I was stuck in her until you two came in contact again."**

_"What ever happened to you being in a cage, since when could you travel around the body"_

**"Since the first time that I went to her body."**

_"Okay, so what did you have to tell me."_

**"I have to tell you that she isn't having a baby, she's having..."**

_"Are you going to tell me or what"_

**"She is having twins."**

_"Oh thank kami, I thought that you were about to say that she was going to have a hanyou or a demon."_

**"I thought that you knew that. Yes, they will be, as you are, with my blood running through their veins, with the seal, the abnormal healing ability, the blue fire attacks, the special justu that only your descendants and their mate will be able to use, and with mini versions of me to talk to, also, when they first channel chakra, they will gain fox ears and a certain number of tails.**

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what in the world, I never heard anything about the things after the healing stuff."_

**"Oh yeah, that reminds me, get ready for some training."**

_"What the... When am I going to be training, what about my kids, I have to tell Hinata this, this is not a good time."_

**"Well, tough mittens, TRAIN RIGHT NOW KIT." **And with that, time seemed to stop for Naruto. The next thing that he felt a falling sensation as he landed in a field of flowers. He looked around and marveled at its beauty. It was well color coordinated, it had balance, boldness, and pleasing colors. He could hear the sounds of birds singing their song and other creatures making their way about this wondrous place. It reminded Naruto a lot of this terrific wedding dress that Hinata had shown him before.

He then looked in front of him to see the Kyuubi in what looked like a human form. He was tall, really tall, and he seemed to be in the same clothes as Naruto. A black T-shirt that showed every curve of a body, baggy red pants that fit very loosely. But his hair was blood red and he had no shoes. He had claws on both of his hands and slightly elongated canines.(I mean teeth for those of you who didn't get that) His eyes were slits but still red, and Naruto could see nine red swishing tails running back and forth across the sky.

_"Kyuubi, you are finally free to roam my body and do what you want, and this is what you make of it. No offence but it seems kind of...fruity."_

**"Shut up, it usually isn't this blindingly pretty, all these stupid flowers grew here all of a sudden when you went to kiss your wife."**

_"What else happens to this place when I have different emotions."_

**"When you are sad, it floods with water, when you are scared, it become like a sewer, when you are happy, it fills with flowers, and when you are mad, the whole place catches fire, which I kind of like."**

_"That does kind of make some sort of sense."_

_"So, where am I and how do I get here again."_

**"You are in a place called your mind scape, the scenery depends on your emotions, you are not effected by outside injuries in here but any injuries you sustain in here become real outside. You can come here when ever you want from now on or when ever I want you here, I can summon you here. Lastly, everything that we do in here will be about a second in the real world. That is about everything important."**

_"Okay, this is really cool. Wait, what am I doing here?"_

**"Training, remember?"**

_"Okay, so what it the first jutsu."_

**"The first one is the ability to create fire." **

_"Cool, actually, I guess it would be hot."_

**"Real funny kit," he said in a flat tone, "Now listen up, to create fire, it is as simple as expelling chakra, now try it."**

Naruto gathered a little chakra into his hand and released it. A small flame came to his hand and was held there. Naruto marveled at his first blue flame and held it in hand. He then got a fun idea. He threw it up into the air and caught it in his hand. She smiled and made three more. He then began to juggle them. He was going pretty well. He had them going for a while, then he messed up and dropped them all. One landed right next to his foot and it exploded. Two others did similar acts. The last one fell on his head. He expected to find a bald spot on his head and to feel searing pain but it never came. He looked up and saw that his hair was on fire, but it didn't hurt, nor did it look like his hair was being damages.

**"I'm sure that you have figure it out by now, now that you have this skill, no flame attack can hurt you, nor can you ever be burned. That doesn't apply to you clothes through so be careful in a fight, unless you want to moon someone."**

**"One more thing that you should know." For every skill that you master, you will get another tail that corresponds to that skill. For example, you have already mastered the skill of fire, look behind you when you channel chakra and you will find your new tail."**

Naruto then channeled some more chakra and looked behind him. He saw a golden tail with fire trailing up and down it swaying in the wind.

**"Now that we have gone through that fire training. We will be going through the ice training. It is basically the same except for the fact that you have to think cold."**

Naruto then went and summoned chakra to his hand like before but this time he was thinking, "ice, penguins, Antarctica." and this time, a solid ball of ice formed in his hand.

**"Okay, I will teach you one last element for today. All that you have to do for this one is make fire in one hand and make ice in the other, bring them together and you will then have water. Also, you can control the balance to have cold, warm, or scorching hot water."**

He then did what he was told. He summoned some hot chakra to his right hand and cold to his left hand. He then brought both of his hand above him and when they touched, a jet of warm water flew what looked like miles into the air. It then immediately fell back down and soaked Naruto through to the clothes. Naruto looked back and saw that he now had three elemental tails. The tail of ice was a beautiful sky blue, flying through the air with condensation and ice crystals (basically snow) following behind it in the air. The tail of water was dead in the middle of the two new tails. It was a golden color on the side facing the tail of fire which slowly faded into a bright sky blue on the other side. The ice crystals would flow to it like a magnets, the heat from the fire tail would then gently melt it into water and the water would trail the tail down and back up.

**"Okay, for your last gift, I give you enhanced smelling, hearing, and vision."**

**"That is all that we will do for now, good luck."**

_"Alright, see you lat...," Naruto cut himself off, "wait a second, why did you say good luck to me like I'm going to be in..."_

Naruto was returned to the waking world, where he was still in the middle of a kiss. Considering all that he just did for training, this was a pleasant surprise and he decided to enjoy it. He fluttered his lips over hers which caused her to jump. As she gasped from slight surprise, Naruto slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and started to massage her tongue with his. They continued to kiss and let slight moans escape. During this, Naruto caught the sound of running. It was different, it was either two people or he was running on four legs. Just then, Naruto gasped as he figured out that it must be Kiba. What surprised Naruto even more was that Hinata took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Naruto mouth. (kind of OOC) Naruto shuddered and decided that he would deal with Kiba when he got there. Naruto went back to focusing on his game of cat and mouse.

It was about ten minutes later that Kiba made it to the room to find Naruto and Hinata making out.

"Ah, I knew it, you are going to die Naruto." Naruto stopped kissing Hinata for a while and faced Kiba.

"Did it really take this long for you to figure out that we were dating."

"So what if it did."

"Wow, I really under estimated just how dumb you are."

"Shut up, who gave you permission to date her."

"If I live until the end of the month, her father."

"Well then, I will make sure that you don't live that long."

"Wow, I shudder to think how you would have reacted when you got the wedding invitation."

"You mean that you are getting married too?" Kiba asked incredulously

"Wow, you really are clueless, what, did you just happen to smell both of our scents in the same place and you automatically jumped to the worst conclusion and came busting in here with absolutely no knowledge of the situation. Only an idiot would do something like that."

"..."

"I would recommend that you just walk away right now"

"No, I will not let you marry Hinata."

"Well, since you are Hinata-chan's friend, I won't actually hurt you, I will just immobilize you."

"Big words for a dead man walking, Naruto."

"Kiba, I almost pity you, so, I am going to be nice and let you choose your fate, water, fire, or ice."

Naruto was thinking,_ "I would rather not have Hinata see what I am about to do to him." _Then he got an idea that would not only keep Hinata from seeing the fight, but piss off Kiba.

"Just go back home Kiba, this isn't a fight that you can win." He then promptly turned around and began kissing Hinata again. Hinata was too stunned to object and Kiba lost it right then.

Kiba charged forward and had a kunai ready to plunge into Naruto's heart. Naruto heard him coming and with his hands behind Hinata's back, he did the hand signs for the forbidden jutsu and turned his eyes white. (white mimics the Hyuuga's blood limit) Now that he could see Kiba behind him, he could have some fun with him. He channeled his chakra and his three tails formed along with his ears. Kiba saw them and was amazed, but he was still going to kill Naruto.

As he sped forward, his kunai was grabbed by the golden tail that looked like it was on fire and it melted his knife. He then grabbed another but this one was grabbed by the blue tail and it was immediately covered in ice and shattered. Kiba got the idea that no kunai was going to help him. So he pulled Akumaru out of his jacket and shouted, "Dynamic marking." Naruto saw Akumaru jump into the air an start spinning, the next thing that he saw was yellow liquid flying towards him. Naruto took his water tail and positioned it above him and Hinata. It then sprayed out a dome of water which had both Naruto and Hinata, still kissing, inside. The attack was blocked and useless now.

Kiba was now getting frustrated and was just about pissed off. He resorted to his ultimate tiajutsu attack. He turned himself into a tornado and went flying at Naruto. Naruto saw this coming and decided to wrap all of his tails together. He used his fire and water tails to make a smoke screen of stream. Kiba now couldn't see, but he decided to let his nose guide him, and it did, right into a foot thick wall of ice. Kiba made impact, failed to break through, fell backwards, and passed out.

Now that the fight was over, Naruto stopped kissing Hinata to take a breath. He then sat down next to her and tucked her into the bed, (she is still in a state of shock) "It has been a long day Hinata-chan, have a nice long rest, for tomorrow, you will be getting a lot of news." It was about night time now and Naruto stayed by her side until she fell asleep. He stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then teleported back to his own house and did his nightly ritual. He went to sleep and relaxed.

I do believe that this is the first time that I have been on time in a long time ha. Just so there is no confusion. The kids will be twins, they will be hanyou which is the same as half demons. They will look normal except for when they channel a lot of chakra, they will get fox ears and tails. That is all.

PS. I still need six more powers for his tails, so you can make suggestions and I may use some of them. Have a good day/night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 has been abducted, kind of hope he doesn't come back...that joke sucked. Oh well, on with the story. By the way, I am currently in a Christian college, so no more lemons until they get married and the story will go further then when they get married. This is also why I had to change the plot from them waking up in the same bed, and all of the drama that would follow.

Notes to reviewers.

Dark-Magician-41 - Yes, you have my permission to use it, I even used it a bit in this chapter

detectivetom0193 - I took your suggestion and added more violence. enjoy

To all my reviewers who gave ideas for the tails - THANKS YA'LL

Also, I bet that you didn't expect a story this quick in the week. Well, I am going to be gone for the rest of this week and a bit into next week. So you got it early. Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto got up and looked around. He looked at his clock and it said 7:30. He got up out of his bed and looked at his door. He could sense killer intent coming from the other side. He then did a few hand signs and said, "Forbidden jutsu, eye imitation." Naruto's eyes then turned white and looked through the door to see a bunch of really shocked Hyuuga that also had their Byukuugan eyes activated. He gasped and immediately released the jutsu. "Damn, they must have seen me use their Byukuugan." 

On the other side of the door

Hiashi came this time to lead them in their attack on Naruto. He was trying to hold in his anger but he had really grown to hate the kid and being in his apartment just set him on fire. They were waiting for him to come out of his room. They knew that this was his only way out and they had formed a wall to keep him from escaping. They heard some noises from inside of his room and they all activated their eyes and got ready. What they saw was him get up and look like he was looking right at them. They saw Naruto do some hand signs and then they saw his chakra going toward his eyes. The next thing that they saw was Naruto's eye turn completely white and they were stunned as Naruto's eyes looked so much like theirs.

They started staring at him and they could read Naruto expression and they knew that Naruto had just seen them, through the door. They then started thinking and gossiping. "Did Naruto really belong to the Hyuuga clan but was never found. Was there really a way for someone else to use their Blood line limit?" Hiashi was a confused as he could get and was getting very angry very quickly. One thought was buzzing in his head, _"If he can use do that, then he must die."_ He then raised his hand and got everyone's attention and yelled, "CHARGE!!!"

Naruto's room

Naruto was about to have a panic attack. The thoughts in his head were going at 1000 miles per hour. _"Crap, crap, crap, how am I going to get out of this one. If any of them escape then I am going to have everyone on my tail. Not only would the Hyuuga assume that I stole some one's eyes, they would try to kill me to keep me from spilling my secret jutsu."_ Naruto took a deep breath and calmed himself down a bit. _"Okay, all that I will have to do is immobilize them and then I will erase their memory, yeah, that will work. Now, all that I have to worry about is how to keep them in one space...I will just freeze them."_ Naruto was fully calmed down and was about to relax himself a bit more when he suddenly heard someone yell, "Charge."

All of a sudden, a huge group of Hyuuga came bursting through his door ready to kill Naruto. Naruto was already standing up and he knew that he didn't have time to do hand signs, so he used his own blood line limit. Suddenly, four spiraling columns came bursting from the floor and met 3 inches above Naruto's hair. Just as quickly, a force field filled in the space in between and there you go, instant barrier. It seemed like almost all of the Hyuuga came strait for him and they all struck at his heart at the same time. The Lawless Arena Barrier stopped all of the attacks cold and Naruto was safe. No one could touch him, but that didn't mean that he couldn't touch them.

Naruto then channeled some cold chakra to both of his hands, though he made sure to channel just enough so that he wouldn't transform in front of them. Just then, he made two hand made of ice appear out of the sides. The ice hands flexed and stretched, as if they were testing themselves. When they were done, the first thing that Naruto did was close the door with his ice hands and freeze the door knob solid. The next thing that he did was create a solid foot thick wall of ice on the entire wall where the only window was. All of the Hyuuga were scared out of their minds and had no way to escape.

Naruto decided that he was going to have some fun with them before he knocked them out. He said in an extremely deep and menacing voice, "Well, well, well, it seems that the prey has returned to dragons den. I have to admit, the first group got away before I could even begin my meal, but now, you have come back, with even more food then before," Naruto then took a dramatic pause and looked at the expressions of terror on their faces, he laughed inwardly and continued," so who is going to be the first to become my meal?"

All of the Hyuuga had officially lost their minds and were running for their lives. They were all over the room, on his bed, on the walls, running along the ceiling, everywhere. Just to make things worse, Naruto just remembered that this would be the second time that Hiashi had violated his contract and he still needed to be punished. Naruto took his right hand of ice and shot it strait at Hiashi. Hiashi's first instinct was to try and use the kaiten to protect himself and it works for a while. It was able to blow back Naruto's ice hand the first time, but the hand then positioned itself right on the top of his kaiten, where the spin wouldn't be able to redirect his energy. It then pounded right on top of the dome of chakra and shattered it. Hiashi was speechless, the kaiten should be absolute but he just shattered it with one blow. The ice hand then grabbed Hiashi by the face and held him there.

What Hiashi found odd was that he wasn't being frozen, be looked around and saw that there was a note etched right into the ice. Hiashi looked at it closely and started reading it. _"tsk tsk tsk, you just don't seem to even try to learn your lesson when you do something. Because you have do it twice, I would usually give you 6 days of solitary, but, let's just make it an even week. Good bye Hiashi._

_PS. Your other clan members will be fine, I am really not evil."_

With that, Hiashi had been sucked into a piece of paper that had appeared behind his head, right in his blind spot, so he never saw it coming. Hiashi was going to be gone for 7 days and a replacement would be made later.

The only thing that the rest of the Hyuuga saw was Hiashi getting suck up into the ice hand, so they immediately assumed the absolute worst and they decided that their best chance was to try to either chip their way through the ice blocking the window or the ice that was holding the door closed. Naruto saw them trying to destroy the ice that was on the door knob. He then decided to put an end to that by freezing the whole wall with a foot thick block of ice. He ten decided to do the same to all the walls to make sure that they wouldn't try to break though his wall in a desperate attempt at freedom. They were really freaking out now. They were going so fast that they were nothing more then blurs to him.

He started to get a little bored. Then, an idea hit him. He slowly started to fill the room with water. The room was already freezing from all of the ice, now that the water was filling it up and freezing itself, the people started sowing down. Naruto then sped up the flow of water until the water was almost to the ceiling, just leaving enough room for their heads so that they could breath. Naruto was still at the bottom inside his dome that he made with his blood line limit. All of the Hyuuga swam strait up to the top immediately and stayed up there. Naruto had another idea. Just then, A lever appeared inside of Naruto dome and he pulled it. The water started to move and get lower. Then, the water started to spin them round and round in a whirlpool as the water got lower and lower. Many of the Hyuuga couldn't help but think thought like, _"Now my life is really down the toilet," and ,"I will never call my little brother a turd again."_ (south park) As all of the water drained away and everyone was on the ground again, they all relaxed and sat down. Naruto then decided that he would make a clone and send it out to start putting them out. The clone came out and most of the Hyuuga were already confused and slowed down, and they never saw Naruto make the clone. When they suddenly saw Naruto, they thought that it was the real one.

They immediately started saying that if they killed Naruto, they would be able to escape, and with that renewed hope, they started after it. (before this fight starts, I do not own mortal combat or sub-zero) The first Hyuuga tried a round house kick to the head, but Naruto bid a back flip and left an ice clone in its place. As soon as the Hyuuga hit the clone, he was frozen in an instant and was out of play. Just then, several Hyuuga surrounded the Naruto clone and poised themselves to strike. Naruto then formed an ice hammer out of mid air and slammed it on the ground. All of the Hyuuga that were less 5 feet away from him were frozen and out of the battle. There were now only five left and they were on their highest guard.

The first one ran strait towards him; Naruto charged towards him too. As they were about a meter away. Naruto crouched down as far as he could go, slid his legs forward and slid, baseball style, right under the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga tried to turn around, but found that he was currently standing on ice. He promptly fell on his butt and froze right then. The second started after him, Naruto looked at his and scoffed. He then threw his hammer to the woman. She stopped and caught the hammer and looked at Naruto. "Prepare to have your own weapon used against you," she said in a confident tone.

Naruto looked at her and said, "I would suggest that you check you hands and feet." She looked down to see that her feet and legs all the way up to her knees were covered in the ice from the floor and that the ice was slowly creeping its way up her. She then looked at her hands to find that they were also covered in ice from the hammer she was holding. She tried to get free, but she fell on her stomach and froze right there.

The third and fourth Hyuuga decided to team up. The first one tried a round house kick to his head, which Naruto ducked. Then the second went for a sweep kick which knocked Naruto unto his hands and knees. Then, both of the went for a chakra infused chop at his back. Naruto kicked forward and avoided the blow. Then, both of the Hyuuga threw a round of kunai and shuriken at Naruto. Naruto stood there and snapped his fingers and a wall of ice appeared in front of him. All of the projectiles were blocked and Naruto was just dandy. He then pushed the wall forward towards the Hyuuga who then jumped out of the way and rolls along the ground. Naruto then took the opportunity to fire ice balls at the both of them and freeze them solid.

All that was left was the last Hyuuga. The Hyuuga came at Naruto with his Byukuugan flaring. He struck for his heart, but Naruto dodged by jumping back. The Hyuuga threw a round of shuriken and one kunai. Naruto summoned a wall of ice to dodge all of the shuriken. And it would have worked, if it wasn't for the explosive note on that one kunai. The wall was blown away on contact and all the rest of the shuriken sliced into Naruto. The Hyuuga then threw a demon wind shuriken and sliced Naruto in half.

Hyuuga was already celebrating, "Yeah, I killed the demon. I am going to be a hero among the entire village. They are going to hold a village wide celebration in my honor. They even promised that whichever branch member killed the boy would get his cursed mark removed and get upgrades to the main branch." The Hyuuga was now imagining his life in the lap of luxury when a giant hand made of ice appeared above the Hyuuga, and froze him solid. (hope you didn't forget that it was a clone)

Naruto dispelled his blood line limit and walked out to look around the room. He nodded to himself and summoned a bubble of his Lawless arena energy. What flew out then was golden fairy with sprinkles flying off of it. "Do you know what to do tinker bell?" Naruto asked. The fairy nodded its head and went to work. Naruto left to let the Hyuuga defrost on their own. He went to the Hokage office to get his weekly mission. When he got there, he saw Hinata, Lee, Neji, Itachi, Jiraiya, Kisame, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, and Haku, all of them with Tsunade.

"Is there something that I should know?" Naruto said, hoping for the best.

"Naruto, I have a mission for you." said the Hokage.

* * *

That is the end of this chapter. This way, there is no way for me not to have other characters in this show. And I have been saying that would add more characters into this story. Get ready for an action pack episode, next week. 


	14. Chapter 14

Me--Last time in Dragon Ball Z, I mean, Naruto. Damn you chapter 14 for messing with my teleprompter.

Chapter 14--It isn't my fault that you didn't come with a back up.

Me--Shut up and bleed. **Gunshot** **gunshot** **gunshot**

Chapter 14--You bastard, you shot me.

Me--Holy crap, how are you still alive?

Chapter 14—No, no, we are not going on about that. You tell me, why you felt it was necessary to shoot a ten year old boy in the head and kill him. I don't care what god you worship, that is a strait to hell pass, right there. (full metal abridged, you have to see it)

Me--Um...yeah...but...well...let the story commence.

Naruto left to let the Hyuuga defrost on their own. He went to the Hokage office to get his weekly mission. When he got there, he saw Hinata, Neji, Itachi, Jiraiya, Kisame, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, and Haku, all of them with Tsunade.

"Is there something that I should know?" Naruto said, hoping for the best.

"Naruto, I have a mission for you." said the Hokage.

"Is that why everyone else is here?"

"No, they are here for a birthday party," she said sarcastically.

"Dang, what did I do to get on your nerves," Naruto responded.

"Would you want the list in alphabetical or chronological order?" Sasuke said, jumping into the conversation.

"Okay, I would almost expect a response like that from Sasuke, but what did I do to your baa-chan?" Naruto asked. Naruto then found himself flying through several walls and in mid-air about a quarter mile from the Hokage building. He said, "Man, that old lady can still punch as hard as ever," before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Back at the Hokage building

Naruto walked into the room for the second time today. "Hey guys, did you miss me?"

"Didn't you _just_ leave?" responded Neji.

"Actually, a clone just left." Naruto corrected

"So then we were just talking to a clone?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Pretty much," Naruto explained.

"So then, how do we know that you are not a clone," Haku questioned.

"Because a clone wouldn't be able to kick you butt," he responded defensively.

"Anyway..." interrupted the Hokage, "This is an SS class mission."

"Really, why is it," asked the usually quiet Shino. Everyone immediately turned around and looked directly at Shino. "What, I'm not allowed to talk." he said incredulously.

"No, it is not that," Sakura started, "it is just that you never do."

"Says who?" asked the now slightly miffed Shino.

"The laws of physics as we study them," said Naruto, pulling out a physics text book, "see? It is right here in the second chapter, the natural order is that Sasuke does not smile, No one sees behind Kakashi's mask, and that Shino does not talk. In fact, it is rumored among us the top scientist that

if all of these were to happen in close proximity to each other, the very fabric of space of time will be shredded and the end of the world will occur," finished Naruto a bit too intelligently.

All that Shino did was scowl and keep quiet and vow to start speaking up more.

"As I was saying," the Hokage interrupted again, "It is SS class because if you fuck up this mission, then you could destroy the entire present."

"Okay, we got it, don't fuck up, so when do we have to go on this mission,"

"Right Now," she responded. Before the rest of them knew it, they were all sailing through the air and over what looked like an ocean. The kept flying for the longest time until that found themselves on a large island that was just east of the main land. They eventually found themselves coming in closer to the ground. The earth just kept coming in closer and closer. It was then that Naruto noticed something.

"Guys, how are we going to land if we are going this fast and falling from this height."

All of the others suddenly went very very _very_ pale. They started bracing themselves in their own way. Naruto was making a cushion made of a bunch a shadow clones that were transformed into pillows. Shino was doing the same with his bugs. Sasuke and Itachi were charging up a bunch of fire jutsu to blast at the ground and lessen his fall, while Kisame and Haku was dong the same with water jutsu. Both Hinata and Neji were gathering their chakra so that they could build a kaiten that would survive the fall. Jiraiya had summoned Gamabunta to survive the fall, while Kiba joined him. Sakura simply planed to punch through the ground.

They all landed alive at least, no thanks to Tsunade-sama. They landed right outside of a well house. When they landed, they met, to their surprise, team ino-shika-cho. Then they turned around to see team guy on the other side of them.

"How the hell did you all survive that fall and why and how the hell are you here," yelled out Naruto.

"We are here for the mission, we were sent here just yesterday, and the reason that we survived is that Shikamaru used one of his family jutsu so that when we fell, we went through the ground into this cool darkness tunnel thing where we went to this weird light at the end of the tunnel and we just popped out of the ground unharmed. Doing that saved most of our lives, but it drain Shikamaru of most of his chakra and he passed out due to chakra exhaustion, he will be up at some point today though. Then, we will go to start our mission,"said Ino as she explained everything with a smug look of intelligence on her face. (she kept talking but this was when everyone started tuning her out)

"Now that you mention the mission, baa-chan didn't really tell us what the mission was," said (I hope I don't have to tell you who said this, just to make it obvious) , "I LIKE RAMEN."

"Dude, why the hell did you yell out 'I like ramen'," yawned a tired Shikamaru as he just now woke up.

"I have no idea," responded Naruto, thoroughly confused.

"Well, now that Shikamaru is back, we can begin our mission," said Sakura as she led the way to the well. Just before they slipped into the well, Sakura stopped and asked, "Did Ino ever stop talking," she looked back to see Ino still talking outside of the well house, "I don't even think that she noticed that we left." They all walked back outside and picked up Ino like she was a statue, a loud, never ending speech statue, and threw her down the well and follow closely afterward. When they came out, they didn't see the well house, but...

To be continued.


End file.
